


那在阴影中窥伺的···who Peeps  in the Shadow

by Paraly



Series: The End of Darkness [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 那阴影中窥伺的的不可名状之物携带过往现实与危险真相逼近，Hadrian 正体验着未知的特权失去的恐惧，同时，他也被与Voldemort 逐渐模糊的的关系所折磨着……The  End of Darkness 4
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: The End of Darkness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673776
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

沉默的墙壁散发着静寂的警告，单调曲折的走廊似乎被Hadrian杂乱的脚步声无限延长，他以一种极限的姿态奔跑，往日静止的空气从耳边呼啸而过，宿舍的门被轻易用肩膀撞开，印有“Black”字样的信件被扔到床上，Hadrian 麻木的手指探向床单缝隙的那块玻璃板，周边发烫的符文边缘已经模糊，他摇了摇头，用干涩的口腔艰难地吞咽着稀薄的空气，用指甲扣开侧面的扣夹。  
“最近怎么样，Draco? ”  
…  
“……那些肮脏的泥巴……混血……唔…你别拦我Blaise! ”  
巧克力色的皮肤挡住了Malfoy 特有的淡金发色。  
“情况很糟糕，斯莱特林这段时间受到的抵制和攻击比往年一年的都要多，每周都有新生受伤，有很多家长希望将孩子转到德姆斯特朗，但我们被主人告知停留在这里。”  
流畅，客观的总结带来的打击比往日的黑色幽默与粗俗笑话更加致命。  
思维在突如其来的极端事件下被抽空，身体似乎只剩下空洞的心跳，突如其来的血腥味顽固地在口腔中停滞着，很容易让Hadrian 联想到战场上尸体和泥泞的血液。  
“继续。教授的职位有发生变动吗？”  
“Black 是我们新的黑魔法防御术教授，他对实践战斗难以描述的偏执热情时刻在他身后追随他的脚后跟。”  
床上的信封因执笔者特殊的位置得到了更多目光。  
“Black 是否对你们发泄过不满。”  
Hadrian 的面部肌肉警觉地绷紧了，镜子光滑的玻璃表面在汗湿的手掌里滑动。  
“事实上，没有。他对格兰芬多有着显而易见的偏袒，也更加喜欢以斯莱特林作为自己实践课的魔咒示范对象，但别无其他，他甚至帮助我们在教室通往地下休息室的道路上释放了防护咒。而这件事显然无法使他获得更多的声誉。”  
“显然，Black 终于学会了把鸡蛋放在不同的篮子里。”  
Blaise 的身体被推向一遍，Malfoy 似乎再次拥有了控制情绪的能力，只是语调比以往更加刻薄。  
“我在留堂时提出了这件事，Black 对此仍然十分警惕，但他还是说了点什么，我想，他认为你不希望斯莱特林受伤。”  
喉咙里挥之不去的堵塞感似乎在缓慢消融，夹杂着疲惫感的暖意渗透进了不可探寻的深处。  
“我会向先生申请尝试在斯莱特林安插保镖。尝试去拜访Rita Skeeter，这个女人显示极度渴望在充满战争报道的报纸上脱颖而出。’  
即便如此，对Rita Skeeter的存在感到兴奋依然是艰难的。  
“你说得对，她一定会把她那肥胖的，扭曲的甲壳虫身体撞在礼堂的挡风玻璃上来表达她的兴奋，但我一点也高兴不起来。顺便一提，Black警告，如果你在11月25号之前没有回信，他将炸了斯莱特林休息室。”  
每一个音节似乎都在刻意上扬，Blasie似乎将谈话的重心向搪塞Hadrian的方向倾斜。  
“恐怕他要先与Snape打一架才行。”Hadrian对前者漫不经心地翻了个白眼，信纸撕裂的声音却穿过双面镜传到另一边的斯莱特林休息室。  
亲爱的小狗，  
希望你一切都好，警告我并不对这句话抱有任何期待。  
我辞去了奥罗的职位，并根据Dumbledore的要求在霍格沃兹任职，我希望我并不会后悔，至少是在短时间以内。  
从Snape的频繁外出来看，我显然已经被排除在所有的重要会议之外。我知道你会建议我关闭庄园，退出战争，这是在我拥有了令人尴尬的身份之后保全自己和Black家族最后血脉的最佳方法，尤其是在我无法得到重用之后。但我做不到袖手旁观，有人需要被带离战争，无论是作为战争的哪一方。  
无论如何，请与我回信。  
非常非常非常想念你的尖爪


	2. Chapter 2

Black为自己倒了一杯咖啡，目光在教师席下杂乱的桌椅间徘徊，没有学院决斗，很好。 

他几乎已经后悔辞去奥罗职位的决定，并将对教授这个职位的无趣的厌烦感填满了胸腔。但这是避免与小狗在正面战场发生冲突的最优选择。

他什么时候变得这么优柔寡断了？他吐了吐舌，暗地里为自己一瞬间心脏的瑟缩唾弃了一番。

预言家日报几乎没有什么值得此刻被冷落的他关注的内容，但这是战时为数不多的固定读物。

他用手指碾磨着老旧的机器批量生产下粗糙的页面，准备好用余光扫过无趣的标题，然后将这种廉价的废纸垫在盘子下面。

巨大的爆炸式的标题赫然纸上，成功赢得了Black早餐的第一口咖啡。

“战争之下，孩子何罪？”

“众所周知，自宣战通知以来，巫师界又一次陷入战争，时不时爆发的小规模冲突获得了所有人的注意力。

而Dumbledore管理下，号称全英国第一安全的霍格沃兹，聚集了大量未成年巫师的地方，就真的安全了吗？

作为一位记者，我不得不以我的职业道德遗憾的告诉大家，这与事实相差甚远。

事实上，您的孩子正在经历一场与外界同等残酷的学院战争。

You Know Who曾经所在的学院的孩子们，作为与这场战争毫无关系的无辜人群，正在被伤害，而他们作为光明方的伟大校长，却忘记了在自己所在的职位付出努力，即，维护公平与正义。

在这个缺乏真理的时刻，我们迫切希望这最后一片净土，找回应有的和平与安宁……..”

Skeeter对搬弄是非有一套别有的技术，但很少有人能够加以利用，Black，在三十多年来第一次决定将保证叠起来，放在餐盘旁边，暂时享受他对教子过度膨胀的骄傲情绪。

可惜这样的快乐并没有持续太久，枯槁的现实将他重新拉回了痛苦的境地。

“Black，别让你的猫头鹰盘旋的时间太长。”低沉得令人作呕的声音第一次没有遭到反驳，前者抓住猫头鹰的脖子将猫头鹰拉离距自己半米高的空中，小心翼翼地撕开墨绿色的信纸。

亲爱的尖爪，

好久不见，向你致以最诚挚的问候。

这是一份十分简短的信，为了防止能够快速送达来保护即将成为废墟的斯莱特林休息室。

现实确实令人失望，但至少大多数事情还未脱离掌控。我对你的处境表示遗憾，但显而易见，如果你不明确表明与我断绝联系，你将很难得到除戒备外的重视，Dumbledore或许会利用你试图说服我转换阵营，或者成为间谍，但我并不认为你能轻易胜任这份工作，这不是你的运行方式，你适合在前线作为英雄而战斗。你显然对自己所处的尴尬位置感到焦虑，但你已经对此做出了选择，不是吗？”

选择成为我的人。


End file.
